Prank Wars at Blackthorne
by BooBearLover
Summary: Cammie and her friends, Macey, Bex, Liz, and Eleanor, go to Backthorne! their, they meet their boyfriends an ZACHARY FRICKIN GOODE'S SISTER! Horrible summary Just please read.. ADOPTION! JUST PM MEEE!
1. Chapter 1

**Prank wars at Blackthorne**

**(A/N) Hey everyone this is my first Fan fic so pleeaaasssee no rude comments or flagging. Thanks! Anyways, can anyone please tell me how to put stuff on my wall? Like when you click an author's name it comes up with her wall. Thanks again, and enjoy! **

We were eating lunch, Bex, Liz, Macey, and me- Cammie, when the headmistress –MY MOM- went up to the podium to make an announcement. "Welcome back to Gallagher! I hoped you had an _interesting_ summer…. Last year, does everyone remember that the Blackthorne Institution for troubled young men visited?" we were all at the edge of our seats hanging onto her every word.

"This year, they are going to welcome 40 of our students" Everyone gasped and started talking about what clothes they were going to buy and how they miss their boyfriends. I stopped talking suddenly and remembered that she was not going to send all of us- only forty. I could tell that Bex was remembering that too, because she stopped blabbering about Grant. Great minds think alike, I suppose…..that's what happens when you have had a bet friend since diapers…

My mom cleared her throat and everone went back to hanging to her ever word again. "Now remember, only 10 from each grade….enjoy dinner!" then she went back to the teachers table and began eating.

The rest of lunch was quiet, everyone was probably thinking if they were one of the best to be accepted. When we came back to our dorm, an intercom went off. It was Professor Buckingham "Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, an Elizabeth Sutton, please report to Headmistress Morgan's office, Thank you" We exchanged looks of confusion, but did as Professor Buckingham told us to do.

When we reached my mom's office, she and Mr. Solomon were having a conversation. Joe was _really_ close to my mom's face. When they noticed us, Mr. Solomon winked at my mom and tipped an imaginary hat at us. Ugh. Old people love.

My mom cleared her throat and began talking. "Now, you girls have been chosen to lead the group of 10th graders on the field trip. You each get to choose one person" my mom said. "But wait, there are four of us, and if we each choose one person, there are going to be 8, not 10." Liz pointed out. My mom laughed "Of course! I forgot to tell you that you had a new roommate." Just then, a girl with full red lips, brown wavy hair and chocolate brown hair walked in. My heart pounded what if Zach liked this girl better than me? She had the looks of a model and was _really _pretty!

My mother, being a spy noticed that I felt uncomfortable. She could read me like a book. "This is Eleanor Calder; she will be in the group with you, Oh! And Cammie, this is Zachary's sister."

**(A/N) So how do you like this so far? Should I continue? Pease comment on what I should put in the next chapter! Oh! And just to see if you're reading these comments, write Louis Tomlinson in your comments, Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Ok, so only 4 reviews, not bad for my first story but could be better****. Anyways, I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner so I think I'll update every….3 days. Sorry if that is too long, but I'm grounded for a while…. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Eleanor POV**

Once headmistress Morgan let me go, the girls showed me to my room, and we all instantly clicked. I love Cammie the most she would never threw cold water on my head to wake up (I am saying this from experience) **cough**bex**cough**. Anyways, we each had to choose 1 person to bring with us and decide on the end, here was the girls we decided on: Tina, Eva, Courtney, Ana, and Mick.

After we did homework, well _they_ did homework, I showed them my scrapbook. We all laughed especially on one were my dad was holding out a diaper with poo in it with a disgusted look, while the baby he was changing was laying on the floor, doing his famous Zach-smirk. I looked sadly at my dad, but quickly turned the page.

On the last page, there was one picture. It was the one of Cammie and Zach's first kiss, Zach had dipped and kissed her in front of the whole school. "But- who took this picture?" Cammie said, obviously confused. "I did" I said smiling proudly at her. Bex took an umbrella and touched both of my shoulders with it. "I hereby declare you a Gallagher girl!" She said in a strange voice that always made me laugh when I was young.

That night, we were packing our bags-or rather, Macey was packing our bags. She went around the room, yelling at everyone. "Cammie! That peach top will look hideous on you! Though Bex could pull it off, Bex! Don't even touch those knee boots, get some combat boots! Cammie, here, these boots would look stunning o you, LIZ! What did I tell you about those jeans?! Change them with Eleanor and Eleanor! Those fuchsia shoes won't look nice, trust me hun, my mom is beauty cosmetic."

It was obvious that Macey was stressed that we didn't pick out the right things, but it all turned out in the end.

We had to leave at three in the morning, so Macey started dressing us.

Cammie: Jessica Simpson Juniors Dress Sleeveless Archipelago Printed A-Line, COACH ONIDA FLAT ($138), Elementz Petite Sweater, Cap-Sleeve Crochet Cropped Shrug, and a coach legacy signature duffel designer handbag. **(A/N- I got these all from Macy's soooo, yeah)**

Bex: Planet Gold Juniors Dress, Strapless Crochet-Hem Belted, Nine West Shoes2 My Moon Wedges, and a DKNY Handbag, Gansevoort Studded Tote **(Just copying and pasting here peoples, and by the way- everyone's wearing black somewhere in there outfit because (**_**duh**_**) they're spies)**

Eleanor: Material Girl Juniors Dress Sleeveless Printed Drop-Waist, MICHAEL Michael Kors Shoes, Fulton Moc Flats, DKNY Handbag, Quilted Nappa Flap Shoulder Bag, and elementz petite shrug (same as cammie)** (A/N- I personally think this was the hardest because id have to find something the **_**real**_** Eleanor Calder would look stunning in- yes, the Eleanor from the story is going to be the **_**real**_** Eleanor and her **boyfriend** is gonna be in here—oops, said too much!)**

Macey: Urban Hearts Juniors Dress Spaghetti Strap Illusion Maxi, with Betsey Johnson Shoes Elianna Platform Pumps, and a COACH MADISON OP ART SATEEN ISABELLE **(A/N- So! Lizzie's up next!- Sorry- just had to have a little pink a Liz's)**

Liz: Planet Gold Juniors Dress Strapless Cutout Skater, Rocket Dog Shoes Maui Flats, Calvin Klein Sweater Long-Sleeve Faux-Leather-Trim Shrug, MICHAEL Michael Kors Handbag, Devon Large Shoulder Bag **(So, what do you think? Not bad, huh?)**

"Macey! These dresses are amazing!" Bex said, smoothing down her dress. "Did you pay for these, because Im sure these shoes cost $138 dollars alone!" Cammie said, eying her shoes, and as usual, the actually were $138 .

"Were did you get the money for this" I asked, eyeing my handbag.

"My allowance" Macey said with a _duh_ look on her face. "Just saved it for like 2 weeks."

We were all amazed, ofcourse, we had already took a shower and macey had done our makeup.

Cammie's hair was curled and she had eyeliner and mascara on with pink lip gloss **(The sparkly kind, I hate the other kind)** and she looked like Taylor swift **(Not to be rude to Swifter's or anything, but I don't really like Taylor, sorry, she took Harry away from moi- even though I'm Louis's girl)**

My hair was straightened half way and I had mascara eyeliner as well with (since Macey said my lips were full and perfect) chapstick.

Bex had mascara, eyeliner and red lip gloss. Her hair was curled as well

Liz had pink lip gloss (Sparkly) and her hair was also curled half way with just mascara.

Macey had straightened hair with eyeliner and mascara and chapstick.

We were ready! Just when we finished, Tina Walters ran in asking someone to pull her zip up of this really formal gown Thank god we had Macey instead of her.

**So! Cliff hanger! Anyways, in the next chapter, Cammie will hear Zach say something that kills her heart- will they ever reunite?**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N- So, let's get this straightened out-they are NOT wearing those outfits when they're sneaking in- they're goal is to stay invisible for a week and if any of the boys spot them, they- okay, fine I'll let headmistress Morgan do the talking….. Oh yeah! And sorry if I haven't stuck to my promise of updating- What? A girls gotta have vacay **_**sometimes**_**, and BTW, I think you girls will **_**really **_**wanna beat Zack Goode's a** in this chapter. Mwahahahahaaaaaa! I mean-Bye! (And thanks for always reading my notes- I'll know If you don't!)**

**Cammie: She means that in a non-creepy sort of way**

**BooBear: Uh…yeah!**

**(BooBear is Louis Tomlinson by the way)**

**Cammie POV**

We were in the plane, flying to Alaska. Then we were in the car, being driven to Alaska- by Bex. Even my mom had a frightened look on her face when Bex volunteered to drive! She was explaining the rules to us. "You girls have to go a week without being seen by a boy- if you do, knock them unconscious and gin=ve them memory erasing tea, otherwise, you couldknock them unconcius and take them to your room and do something _really _embarresing and threaten to post it somewhere if they tell that they saw you."

I knew why she was talking like this, yesterday, she and Mr. Solomon where having a fight on who could prank better- girls vs boys.

"IT"S A PRANK WAR!" She yelled.

All the girls cheered.

The guys were in the entrance, about to run drills so we waited in the bushes next to the door.

"So, is it true that Gallagher is gonna do an exchange?" I heard Grant ask.

"Yeah, maybe" I heard Zach answer

"Awww little Zachy cant wait to see Cammie!"

I heard Zach punch him and Grant muttered some really colorful language.

"I do not!" Zach snapped

"Careful now she's a spy- and really! How coud you say that! I mean I love my British Bombshell but Camster's like a sister to me!" Grant snapped

"'Oooooh someone talking abou this _mysterious_ Cammie? Careful- I might tell her what you say at night!" This guy who must be Louis (apparently Eleanor's Boyfriend)

"Yeah-what about those dreams with Cammie _don't_ stop!" Jonas said while I couls hear Nick snicker in the background.

"Okay listen, she's just _another girl! _Just like Tiffany, Brittany, Chloe, Nikki, Melissa, Rhonilda, Miley, Taylor, and Peyton..just another girl that falls for me who I play" Zach said

"And _please_ just drop it" Zach said and I could tell that all the other boys were feeling sympathetic for me.

I felt my eyes tear up and Bex rolling her hands into fists and patting my back sympathetically.

She also had a sorrow expression. Liz was tear-eyed, Macey looked like she wanted to beat the crap out of the guy, and Eleanor looked as if she could not believe he said that. Elly always told me that whenever she and Zach met in secret, he would talk nonstop about me, from my hair to my eyes and even to my dressing.

The boys left to run drills and we sneaked in, each grade for their own, my mom told us to start in the kitchen since the boys are not allowed there.

Since I was the biggest leader of my grade, I gave everyone orders. Bex, Macey, Liz, and Eleanor were the assistant leaders. Liz hacked into the cameras so that she could edit out every girl from our grade from the video. Eleanor and I led three girls one route that we had seen in the floor maps of Blackthorne and Macey and Bex led two girls the other way.

We left Liz in the kitchen because _(duh)_ she had to hack the camera's. We dropped the girls off and went back to the kitchen for Liz. We were talking when we heard a voice behind us say "Gallagher Girl?"

**Zach POV**

When we came back from the drills, Louis was blabbering about how hungry he was since Breakfast was in an hour. Then Jonas pointed out that there was no steam from the kitchen and we went to check out what ws going on.

I heard a voice and quickly shushed the guys so we could hear.

"Did he really say that cam?" I herd someone that sounded just lik Bex say that.

"Yep" Cammie said, obviously mad.

"Wait, what _exactly did_ he say?" I heard someone like…Eleanor! Say.

"He said th-that he doesn't like me and I'm j-just Tiffany, Brittany, Chloe, Nikki, Melissa, Rhonilda, Miley, Taylor, and Peyton…just another girl that falls for him who he plays" Cammie said.

Now, I don't know why I said that, but at Blackthorne, I have a reputation for being a player. If I finally went soft on a girl (Like I had to Cammie) I would lose that reputation!

Grant gave me a look that said WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!

Nick looked sad, Jonas was just looking as if he couldn't believe they heard, and Louis looked like he wanted to kick me in places I shouldn't mention and he also wanted that because I didn't just make a girl cry, but I also made his _girlfriend_ AKA my _sister_ sad.

I knew what I had to do so I took a deep breath, put on my famous smirk, walked out of hiding and spoke "Gallagher Girl?" I started.

**A/N- I really hope that this makes up for my absence! This time though, I'm**_** not **_**going to give you a sneak peek in the nxt chapter because If I change my mind at the last second, I also have to change this chapter and I don NOT wanna do that. So, review, and just to see if your'e reading this part write how many ways you woul hurt Zach if he ever hurts Cam. (I'm starting to sound like Bex, aren't I?)**

**Bex: Nah not really, I wouldn't just **_**hurt **_**Zach if he hurts cam, I'll kill him nice and slowly as the most painful way**

**BooBear: Oh gosh, I don't think I'm sounding like you am i? Anyways, how's it going with- (Raising eyebrows up and down)**

**Bex: (blushes) um! Oh look, you're mom's calling you for dinner, shoo!**

**BooBear: But it's time for lunch!**

**Grant (appearing ou of my closetand scaring the poop outta me since I was cornered there): Yeah Bex, It's time or lunch (raising eyebrows up and down)**

**Bex: (Blushing)**

**BooBear: He-he(stuttering) ummm…Oh! My mom's calling me for dinner! (Running out of room and down the stairs thinking, God, I can't believe I just made Bex **_**blush**_**!)**

**(Uh- yeah so Grant uploaded this for me because come on- you don't really think that I'd let Bex touch my computer after **_**that **_**did you?) **

**~BBL out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh. My. God. I am soooo sorry! I haven't updated in,like, forever! PLEASE forgive me! But read the bottom as well! Anyways, some acknowledgements;**

**Book-luver-4-life- Thank you so much for that review! Very detailed I have to say. A little **_**too**_** detailed…..But you were very creative!**

**fangirl4eva- How the bloody h*** did you know what I was going to write?**

**babysister1997- Oh, my. Very colorful language over here!**

**zammiefax4ever- Truuuuue- plus I love your picture! I totally agree!**

**CrescentRoseEmber- True dat xD**

**NerdGirl- That I did! Love you tooo! Lol**

**Anyways, not many reviews guys ****. PLEASE TAKING 5 FRICKIN SECONDS AND UPDATE! YOU HONESTLY JUST HAVE TO WRITE A LETTER OR SOMETHING! Buuuuuut for the people who took time to review: YOU ARE LOVED**

**Cammie POV**

I turned around and my mouth opened but then closed again. Right in front of me were 5 guys. 3 I knew, 1 I wanted to kill, and 1 I didn't know. I gave the girls a look and we all got into fighting position. Eleanor was hitting the guy I didn't know, The girls with their boyfriends and me, Zachary Goode. The player. I hit him harder than hard and he fell easier than easy. We were the last ones fighting, so Bex came from the back and slapped a napotine on him. We then hauled them to our room (Did I mention they're heavy?) And roped them to a chair.

Macey, Bex, and Eleanor went to check on the other girls and Liz went to make the 5-minute-a-go- erasing tea. "Hey, you okay?" Liz asked me. I nodded and sat on the counter. But before I knew it, tears were falling down and suddenly Liz was there. She was smoothing down my hair as I cried on her shoulder.

**Eleanor POV**

"So, um how are you guys doig in here?" I asked to Tina, Eva, Mick, Ana, and Courtney. "Eh. Were okay, but who are those people in your room?" Tina asked. Suddenly, her eyes got really wide and she asked. "Are there boys there?"

We just nodded. Bex said "And Tina, don't ask who they were… now go unpack! That means all of you!" Bex yelled at the other 4 girls. They quickly nodded and continued unpacking.

"You think Cams alright?" she asked.

I couldn't answer, and neither could bex. "I just wanna kill him nice and slowly, since it's the most painful way!" Bex added. "Er, no offense Eleanor. I mean he really hurt her!" Macey said to me.

"None taken, it's just that Zach has never acted like this before. He's always had nice and steady relationships" I was really confused. Since when did Zach ever act like this? We walked in to our room and I heard a voice say "So this is how you treat your brother?"

**Cammie POV**

They were awake, but Liz insisted we didn't go out there until the girls come back. "Thanks for being so nice" I said to her. "Don't worry, Zach doesn't remember us talking or us fighting" Liz assured me. Leave it to Liz to be a psychic. I gave her a hug and soon, Eleanor, Bex, and Macey came in. "Cam, were you crying?" Bex asked and ran over to me. "Ofcourse she was crying you idiot" Macey said, but when she looked at me, her eyes changed to sadness. "What's wrong, hon?" Macey asked. "Did you talk to Zach?" Elly asked. "Cuz if he even touched you…" Bex said taking out the butter sock from the kitchen drawers.

"No no no! he didn't touch me, it's just that with everything that's going on, I just don't know what to do." I said.

"I think we should just leave Zach" Liz said.

"Agreed" Macey said and Eleanor nodded. But bex…. "I stiiill think the butter sock…"

"No" We all said

"Please? Just one- or two- or a couple hundred!"

"No"

But despite everything that has been happening, I started laughing. Soon, everyone was laughing, except for Bex who tried sneaking in to the room that Zach was but we dragged her out- after a coupe hours ofcourse…..

**I AM FREAKING OUT! I JUST GOT A UNITED WE SPY SIGNED EDITION **_**PLUS**_** A COLLECTORS FIRST EDITION CLOCKWORK PRINCESS! WOOT WOOT! Anyways, that concludes my mini celebration, so EVERYONE, OUTTA THE HOUSE! **

**He-he Anywaaaays I hope this makes up for the time I wasn't updating. So please please please review! Or else…I won't update! Atleast 15 NEW reviews and 5 more favorites!**

**I am soooo cruel, aren't I?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! 15 reviews! Took you long enough…. Anywaaays, I went to Pennsylvania for 3 DAYS! We went to Hershey park, Hershey Chocolate world, Franklin Institute, and The please touch museum. (For my baby sister and baby brother- me and my other brother wanted to stay in the car but we were already in when we realized why we only saw kids there….) Shout out to Pennsylvanians! Your place is amazing!**

**Cammie POV**

We all walked out of the kitchen, and I put on my Chameleon mask. Eleanor gave me a sympathetic look as Zach looked over at us. **(I've decided to make Grant Cam's brother)**

"Hey…er….Camster….I still don't get this. Why did YOU TIE US UP AND HOLD US AS HOSTAGES?!" Grant screamed.

"You know, Grant's not gonna shut up until you give him an answer, right?" Louis said, looking over at me.

"Oh I know" I answered. I sat on Grant's lap and smirked. "Grantyyyyy, if you don't shut your mouth, I'll tell everyone about Mr. Snuggly pants"

"NOT MR. SNUGGLY PANTS!"

"Ooooor…maybe our trip to the zoo in Australia when we were five" I said mocking thoughtfulness.

"What happened there?" Grant asked, scrunching his nose up in frustration.

"Oh it was the one where you thought the koala was your bear and it was-" I started

"OKAY, OKAY I'LL SHUT UP!" Grant screamed.

"Wait, so you two are dating?" Louis asked.

"Why the bloody hell would you think that?" Bex shrieked.

"I'm his sister, Bex is dating him" I said

"For five years now" Grant puffed his chest up.

Bex slapped him on the back of his head. "_Only _because of Cam….and sushi"

"So you're not dating? Well Zach has a huuuge crush on-" Louis started but I interrupted.

"I'm not dating anyone" I stated.

"Forgot about me, Gallgher Girl?" Zach asked

"Saddly,no" I said, as I slipped off Grant's lap and walked in to the kitchen, sliding on top of the counter.

**Bex POV**

I glared at Zach and went in the kitchen after her, but I stopped them. "Go talk to the guys, I'll look after Cammie" They nodded, but I could see hesitation in Eleanor's eyes. I sighed an walked in to the kitchen and soon both me and Cam were crying.

I never cry.

That sentence is a fact. Not when my parents where missing, not when I broke my neck in P&E, not _ever_. Sure, I used to make tantrums when I was little, but with no tears at all. Just some screaming and colorful language. But for Cam, I'd give my life.

**Cammie POV**

Once I cried a waterfall, me and bex headed to the bathroom and cleaned our faces up.

I put on the sweatshirt that my dad used to have. I big gray one with Blackthorne written at the front an Morgan written at the back in bold, black letters which came up to my mid-thigh. Under that, I put on black leggings. I put my hair up in a messy bun and walked to the bedroom.

As I was passing the living room, Zach caught my eye. I gave him the morgan glare. "Goodnight, Camster!" Grant yelled over at me sympathetically, but Bex slowly stroked my hair and soon, I was asleep.

**Sorry, short chapter but I'm really busy! I have a party to attend to tonight and the next day I'm going back-to-school shopping and getting my backpack ready. I'll update soooooonn!**


End file.
